


Deviant Abomination

by SoniCanvas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Comedy, Dimension Travel, Gen, Murder, Other, Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniCanvas/pseuds/SoniCanvas
Summary: Sebuah pembunuhan misterius terjadi di kediaman salah satu petinggi CyberLife, Elijah Kamski. Bersamaan dengan itu, puluhan hingga ribuan android menghilang dalam satu malam. Connor dan Hank harus segera menemukan pelakunya, namun itu justru membawa mereka pada sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rise and shine, peeps!  
> This is SoniCanvas from FanFiction presenting the new AO3 Fan fiction!
> 
> Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyarankan saya untuk kabur ke AO3 demi pengalaman membaca dan dibaca yang lebih berfaedah. Saya akan memulai promosi akin ini dari dua fandom yang sedang ngetren akhir-akhir ini. Saya berharap kalian bisa membantu saya untuk menjadi penulis yang lebih baik dengan saya wajibkan untuk meninggalkan review di cerita ini.

"Granblue Fantasy" belongs to KMR and Cygames

"DETROIT: Become Human" belongs tp David Cage and Quantic Dream

.

SoniCanvas presents...

.

A Granblue Fantasy/DETROIT: Become Human crossover...

.

**Deviant Abomination**

**Prolog**

****

Sebuah mobil sedan tua tampak terparkir di sebuah gedung megah berwarna putih di tengah badai salju yang menerpa wajah mereka. Tampak seorang lelaki tua dan sesosok pemuda android berjalan bersama menuju rumah megah yang diberi garis polisi hologram berwarna kekuningan.

"Elijah Kamski..." ucap sang lelaki tua dengan bibir dinginnya sinis. "Kita baru bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, lalu mati begitu saja..."

"Tepatnya dua minggu dan lima hari, Letnan." jawab pemuda android itu polos.

"Connor, kenapa kau harus merusak momenku? Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?" Pria tua yang diketahui bernama Letnan Hank Anderson oleh si android bernama Connor menatapnya kesal. Sudah kesekian kalinya Connor merusak momennya untuk membuat sedikit sindiran atau ucapan kasar yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, Letnan. Tapi aku masih tidak paham dengan "momen" yang selalu kau bicarakan itu." Connor memiringkan kepalanya bingung. lampu LED di samping kepalanya menunjukkan warna kuning tanda dirinya masih kesulitan memproses semua ucapan rekannya itu, ditambah kekacauan dari dingginnya badai salju. "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk sebelum kita berdua membeku disini..."  
Hank menghela napas panjang, lalu menggeleng pelan dan segera berjalan menghampiri seorang polisi yang sedang bertugas.

"Seperti biasa, dia bersamaku untuk memeriksa TKP." Hank menunjuk Connor yang berdiri bersamanya, dan polisi tersebut membuka garis pembatas agar mereka berdua dapat masuk ke dalam TKP.  
Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah tersebut. Sebagaimana tugas android yang dikirim untuk membantu polisi, Connor memindai ruang tengah sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan berikutnya. Tampak sebuah jejak air yang tidak biasa. Otaknya berusaha memroses data dari jejak kaki tersebut, namun jejak ini tak memiliki identitas apapun yang tersedia dalam basis datanya. Satu hal yang pasti: jumlah mereka sangat banyak dan bergerombol tanpa menyeka salju dari kaki mereka lebih dahulu.

"Letnan!" sahut Connor pada Hank.  
Lelaki tua itu kemudian menghampiri Connor yang masih menatap jejak tersebut.

"Ah, cepat sekali." ucap Hank datar, memicingkan matanya pada jejak salju yang sedang dilihat Connor. "Kau tahu pemilik jejak kaki ini?"

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Letnan. Tidak ada yang cocok dengan jejak manusia maupun android yang terdaftar dan tersimpan di dalam dataku. Namun dari banyaknya salju yang dibawa, mereka lebih dari satu pelaku." jelas Connor.  
"Tepat seperti yang kupikirkan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kamski? Seharusnya ada metode pembunuhan atau motif yang menjelaskan tentang ini. Ayo ikut aku!" Hank kemudian memandu Connor menuju sebuah ruangan luas dengan kolam renang di tengahnya. Beberapa lukisan yang terpampang di dinding ternodai dengan darah, air kolam tampak berwarna keunguan dan seonggok mayat yang tergeletak membelakangi kolam.  
Connor menghampiri mayat tersebut dan menunduk, lalu berkata, "Letnan, sebaiknya anda tak melihat ini."

"Astaga, apakah kau akan terus melakukan itu? Hank yang berdiri di samping Connor membuang mukanya. "Sebaiknya cepat sebelum aku muntah."  
Connor memindai mayat tersebut, kemudian menjilat darah yang tercecer di sekitarnya. Tak diragukan lagi, itu adalah mayat Elijah Kamski.

"Menurut hasil pemindaianku, Kamski tak memberikan perlawanan saat pelaku menggosongkan isi perutnya...seakan mereka menembakkan laser raksasa ke tubuhnya hingga hangus terbakar dengan rapi. Jejak yang sama seperti yang kita lihat di ruang tengah juga terlihat disini. Hanya saja..."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran android miliknya." sambung Hank.

"Kecuali satu." Connor berdiri dan menunjuk sebuah kamar. "Aku melihat jejak darah biru mengarah ke kamar itu."

Mereka berdua menatap ruangan di ujung lorong. Berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong tersebut menuju sebuah kamar tidur besar dengan tempat tidur yang besar. Jejak "darah biru" yang dilihat oleh Connor terhenti pada sebuah lemari kayu di samping jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman depan rumah.

"Yang ini bagianku." Hank melangkah mendahului Connor. "Apapun yang ada di dalam sana bisa jadi saksi yang menguntungkan kita atau pelaku yang kita cari."

Ia kemudian membuka pintu lemari dengan perlahan dan pasti. Tiba-tiba...

 

"SHABAAAAAAAAA!"

 

Sesosok android menerkam Hank hingga jatuh tersungkur. Connor ikut menerjangnya secepat kilat. Wanita berambut pirang itu sekarang menerkamnya dan berusaha mencakar wajah Connor, namun belum sempat jemari berkuku tajam itu menyentuh wajah rupawannya, sebuah tembakan melesat ke dada android tersebut, membuka kesempatan pada Connor untuk menyentuh tangannya dan mengakses ingatannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan diri dengan mendorong sang android wanita hingga menghantam dinding dan tak sadarkan diri. Napas Connor terengah-engah dan air mukanya tampak ketakutan.

"Connor, kau baik-baik saja?" Hank berjalan menghampiri Connor dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku...takut..." tubuh Connor gemetar ketakutan. "Ada monster...menembakkan laser pada Kamski...lalu menusuk Chloe, dan...dan..."

"Pelan-pelan, Connor. Apa hal terakhir yang kau lihat dari ingatan Chloe?" Hank mengusap kepala Connor lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Sekelompok android yang dibawa kabur oleh monster-monster itu...dan...plat nomor..." Connor berusaha menenangkan diri dan menyampaikan semua yang dilihatnya.

"Plat nomor?" Hank merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengambil sebuah ponsel dan memberikannya pada Connor. "Pakai ponselku. Kau bisa mencatatkannya untukku?"

Connor mengangguk, lalu mengambil ponsel Hank untuk diretas olehnya. Ia memasukkan nomor polisi yang diingatnya, memroses setiap angkanya hingga memunculkan sebuah alamat dimana kendaraan tersebut terakhir terlihat. Selesai menjalankan tugasnya, ponsel itu dikembalikan pada rekan manusianya.

"Demi Tuhan aku tahu alamat ini." Hank melihat alamat yang tertera di ponselnya dan langsung mengenali alamat tersebut. "Kita akan ke rumah Zlatko Andronikov? Pria yang pernah terlibat kasus penggelapan uang dan penipuan?"

"Hanya itu informasi yang kudapatkan, Letnan." jawab Connor.  
"Android yang diculik, pembunuhan petinggi CyberLife, dan seorang penipu. Bagaimana jika itu sebuah kebetulan?"

Lampu LED di kepala Connor kembali menyala kuning. Sebuah laporan baru kembali masuk ke dalam basis datanya.

"Aku baru mendapatkan laporan bahwa lebih dari 500.000 unit android dinyatakan hilang dalam satu malam. Kebanyakan di antaranya adalah deviant, tepat pada tanggal dan waktu yang sama dengan pembunuhan Kamski. Seseorang atau sesuatu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian polisi dari pencarian unit android yang hilang itu."

"Aku pernah dengar rumor tentang Zlatko yang kini membantu deviant. Bisa jadi... Connor, kita pergi sekarang!" Hank kemudian menggotong tubuh Connor yang terkulai lemas. Kesulitan menggotong tubuhnya yang berat, lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian menyeret tubuh Connor sekuat tenaga.

"Astaga, Connor. Apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu? Untuk sebuah boneka plastik, kau berat sekali!" Hank mengeluh untuk mengalihkan penat di tubuhnya.

"Secara teknis, komponen luarku adalah silikon dengan rangka dalam dari serat karbon dan campuran baja ringan."

 

"AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENJAWAB!"  
Hank masih terus menyeret Connor dengan susah payah hingga akhirnya berhasil keluar dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil berkarat yang diparkir tak jauh dari rumah itu. Hank kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan mengeluarkan mobil tersebut dan berkendara menuju alamat yang tertera di ponselnya.  
30 menit kemudian...  
Mobil mereka berhenti pada sebuah rumah tua yang tampak tak terawat baik teras maupun halaman depannya. 

"Tunggu. Disini." Hank menekankan setiap ucapannya pada Connor dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Seraya keluar dari mobil, Ia sudah mencium niat busuk setelah menyadari bahwa orang yang akan dikunjunginya pernah keluar masuk penjara.Dengan memantapkan hati, Hank berjalan menuju teras rumah tersebut.

 

TING TONG!

 

Ditekannya bel pintu yang ada di sisi pintu kayu yang tampak sudah reyot itu. Tak lama kemudian, tampak seorang pria Rusia bertubuh gempal yang membuka pintu besar tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Tuan-tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa pria itu.

"Anda yang bernama Zla-"Tuan-tuan"? Saya sendirian kok kesini." Hank menatapnya bingung.

"Terus yang di sebelahmu itu siapa?" Pria bernama Zlatko tersebut menunjuk sesosok pemuda yang tanpa disadari sudah bersama Hank

"ASTAGHFIRULLAHALADZIIIM!" Hank tersentak kaget melihat Connor yang tiba-tiba masih menguntitnya. "Connor, berapa kali harus kukatakan kau tak perlu mengikutiku terus seperti arwah penasaran?"

"Namaku Connor. Aku android yang ditugaskan CyberLife untuk membantu Letnan Hank Anderson." Connor memperkenalkan dirinya pada Zlatko. "Kami dengar informasi tentang anda yang kini bekerja membantu android yang butuh tempat tinggal."

"Benar sekali. Bagaimana jika kita berbicara sambil minum kopi? Silakan masuk." Zlatko membuka pintunya lebar untuk mempersilakan Hank dan Connor masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang ternyata memiliki pemandangan dalam ruangan yang lebih megah dan membuat siapapun betah untuk tinggal di dalamnya. Di kanan dan kiri ruangan terdapat tangga dari pualam yang akan membawa mereka ke lamtai atas yang terdiri dari beberapa kamar. Ornamen bunga keemasan menghiasi setiap dinding rumah tersebut.

"Untuk sebuah rumah yang tampak reyot di luar, rumah ini cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali." kata Hank pada Zlatko seraya melihat sekeliling ruangan tengah rumah tersebut.

"Oh, aku hanya terlalu tua untuk membersihkan halaman depan seluas itu. Android datang dan pergi dan menggunakan tempat ini sebagai persinggahan sementara karena tak terlihat oleh polisi yang masih mencari android buronan bahkan setelah revolusi." jelas Zlatko. "Kalian boleh berkeliling dahulu sementara aku membuatkan kopi untukmu."  
"Terima kasih. Kami hanya sebentar saja kok." kata Hank.

"Tidak masalah. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." Zlatko kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan ke belakang menuju dapur.  
Connor memindai rumah tersebut, menemukan jejak kaki yang sama seperti jejak di rumah Kamski, mengarah ke sebuah ruangan di kamar atas.  
"Letnan, ayo ikut aku." bisik Connor pada Hank. "Ada jejak kaki yang mengarah ke atas."

"Kerja bagus, tapi jangan sampai kita ketahuan. Aku naik duluan dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa." Hank mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu berjalan dengan santainya menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Connor.  
Mereka memeriksa satu pintu kamar ke pintu kamar yang lain. Connor menepuk pundak Hank dan menunjuk satu kamar di ujung lorong lantai atas. Hank mengangguk pelan dan perlahan meraih pintu itu. Namun belum sempat Hank membuka pintunya...

 

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

 

Setruman listrik yang luar biasa kuat dari belakang membuat mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Zlatko kemudian menyeret mereka berdua menuju ruangan yang tadi akan dibuka oleh Hank, lalu menutupnya dengan rapat.

 


	2. Never Ending Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor dan Hank terdampar di sebuah pulau yang terapung di tengah lautan langit tanpa ujung. Kini mereka harus mencari cara untuk pulang atau setidaknya, seseorang yang lebih mengenali tempat terasing itu.

Sinar mentari terik menyengat tubuh duo detektif dari abad 22 tersebut. Desir angin yang lembut membuat Hank masih terlena dalam tidurnya, sementara itu tak mempengaruhi Connor sedikitpun untuk membuatnya bangun. Android itu beranjak dari hamparan rumput dan menepuk pelan wajah Hank.

 

"Letnan, ayo b-bangun..." Connor sedikit tergagap dengan tangan kirinya meraih sesuatu yang ada di lehernya.

 

PLAKPLAKPLAKPLAKPLAK!

 

Apapun yang diutak-atik oleh Connor, membuatnya dapat menampar Hank dengan keras dan cepat seperti dipukul oleh mainan boneka monyet.

 

"Ini aku, Con—"

 

BUK!

 

Dengan spontan, Hank melandaskan tinjuan kuatnya ke wajah Connor hingga jatuh tersungkur.

 

"Bangunkan boleh, tapi bukan begitu caranya!" Hank mengusap pipinya yang perih karena ditampar Connor. "Android sialan..."

 

Connor masih tetap bisa berdiri meskipun dipukul. Sungguh mental dan tubuh baja. Ia menghampiri Hank dan membantunya berdiri.

 

"Tadi kita sedang apa? Kenapa kita bisa ada di padang rumput seluas ini?" Hank celingak-celinguk dengan kebingungan seakan tak pernah melihat padang rumput yang luas dmseumur hidupnya.

 

"Maafkan aku, Letnan Anderson. Sepertinya sebuah sengatan listrik merusak memoriku, jadi aku juga tak ingat apa yang tadi kita lakukan." Connor pun kicep. "Tapi soal padang rumput ini, aku rasa kita sudah bukan di Detroit lagi. Aku sarankan kita harus segera mencari tempat singgah terdekat."

 

"Bagaimana caranya kita mencari tempat singgah sementara kita berada di—WHOA!" Hank tetiba saja merunduk karena hembusan angin kencang yang menerpanya. Ketika kembali berdiri tegap, betapa takjub dirinya melihat sebuah kapal raksasa yang terbang di atasnya.

 

"Letnan, kita ikuti kapal terbang itu!" Connor berlari kencang sambil menarik lengan Hank menuju hamparan tandus dimana gunung berapi berdiri tegak dan siap memuntahkan isi perutnya.

 

"CONNOR, PELAN-PELAN!" Hank menutup mulutnya, memastikan dirinya tidak muntah selama Connor membawanya.

 

Sementara itu...

 

Sinyal bahaya dibunyikan, alarm dibunyikan dengan keras. Pasukan pertahanan Pulau Fremel yang disediakan oleh Laboratorium Riset dan Teknologi Dr. Rashomon dikerahkan untuk menjaga gedung laboratorium yang menjadi pertahanan terakhir mereka. Pasukan Robomi juga ikut dikerahkan beserta Robomi dan Nicholas yang berjaga sebagai senjata pamungkas.

 

Robomi melakukan pemindaian di daerahnya, lalu berkata, "Pasukan Abomination terdeteksi. Direkomendasikan untuk mengerahkan lebih banyak pasukan."

 

"Lebih banyak? Tapi ini sudah semuanya. Bukankah kita menghadapi siaga merah itu biasa?" Nicholas dengan baju zirah perangnya yang berwarna hitam mengernyitkan dahinya.

 

"Pasukan Abomination yang akan kita hadapi bukan seperti biasanya. Mereka jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dan mereka tidak lagi bercampur dengan manusia sejak kita memusnahkan pemimpin mereka." jelas Robomi.

 

"Apa maksudmu bukan campuran manusia? Mereka punya...pemimpin baru?"

 

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan. Mereka sudah datang, dan mungkin aku yang akan jadi sasaran utamanya. Nicholas,kau akan berjaga disini." Robomi kemudian terbang untuk melihat lebih banyak tentang pasukan yang akan mereka hadapi. Robot prajurit itu pergi meninggalkan tuannya untuk bergabung di barisan depan.

 

"Robomi, tunggu aku!" Nicholas mengaktifkan penambah kecepatan dan berlari menyusul Robomi yang terbang melesat.

 

Benar saja, pasukan berbentuk manusia dengan itu datang, namun mereka membantai tanpa ampun tanpa mengambil harta apapun dari mereka. Kuku yang tajam, gerigi yang tajam, mata yang menghitam dan ada yang bahkan bisa merayap ke rumah-rumah.

 

Nicholas bersama pasukan tentara maju melawan makhluk itu. Mereka berusaha melawan, namun monster-monster Abomination dapat menghindar dari tembakan para tentara. Tanpa nereka sadari, monster Abomination berjatuhan dari atap-atap rumah, melucuti setiap unit replika Robomi yang ada dan membawa semuanya pergi. Nicholas bersiap dengan pedangnya untuk menebas satu Abomination, namun monster itu berhasil mengelak bahkan melucuti pedangnya. Robomi terus menembaki Abomination dan melawan setiap monster dengan bor di tangan kanannya, namun gerombolan Abomination masih terus berdatangan dan melompat hingga melumpuhkan roket terbang di kakinya, membuat Robomi terjatuh dari ketinggian 500 meter.

 

Connor melihat serangan yang sedang terjadi, dan sesuatu yang akan terjatuh dengan keras. Ia berhenti dan melepas tangan Hank yang kelelahan berlari.

 

"Connor, jangan kau coba ikuti urusan mereka! Aku tak mau mengambil resiko dengan monster itu datang memburu kita." kata Hank dengan tegas dan menunjuk semua keributan yanh ada di hadapannya.

 

Rumah-rumah hancur, para manusia dibantai tanpa sisa, unit robot diculik, dan satu eobot lagi yang akan menghantam keras tanah semen dan menghancurkan lebih banyak pemukiman penduduk. Connor terpaku, waktu seakan terhenti di hadapan matanya. Lampu di samping kepalanya menyala merah, tanda dirinya sedang melawan program yang sedang dijalankannya.

 

Dasi dirapikan, lengan disingsingkan dan melayang di belakangnya, kaki melaju dengan cepat. Ia mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di tanah, menebas Abomination yang menghalanginya dan menumpuknya menjadi pijakannya, menangkap robot wanita itu dan mendarat dengan mulus.Pasukan Abomination yang tersisa sedikit tampak ketakutan, namun mereka memilih untuk melarikan diri.

 

"Hah...hah...hah..." Hank berlari menyusul Connor dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Untuk kedua kalinya, Ia memukul wajah Connor, namun pukulan itu meleset.

 

"Maafkan aku, Letnan. Tapi membiarkan situasi ini akan membahayakan lebih banyak manusia. Kau juga sudah lelah karena berlari tadi, jadi seharusnya kau tidak memberi perintah padaku." Connor mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Nicholas dan memberi pedang yang ada di tangannya. "Aku yakin pedang ini milikmu."

 

"Uh...terima kasih..." Nicholas mengambil pedangnya kembali dan menyarungkannya dengan memasang wajah canggung.

 

"Dan terima kasih sudah menolongku." Robomi membungkuk pada Connor.

 

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya sesama android saling membantu?" Connor mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan manja pada Robomi.

 

Robomi tak berekspresi, namun tampak ada uap yang mengepul dari kepalanya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

 

"Connor, Apa yang kau lakukan pada robot itu?" Hank menatap Connor tajam.

 

"Aku tidak m-melakukan aaapa-apa..." Connor memiringkan kepalanya, tergagap dan mata yang berkedut.

 

"Sepertinya, kaleng rombeng kita mengalami kerusakan." kata Hank memegang tangan Connor. "Jadi, kau tahu dimana kami bisa singgah atau seseorang yang bisa memperbaiki mereka?"

 

"Aku bisa memperbaiki mereka dan menyediakan tempat tinggal sementara. Itu... jika istriku tidak keberatan." Nicholas garuk-garuk kepalanya. Bersama Robomi, Ia berjalan kembali ke Laboratorium Riset dengan Hank dan Connor menyusul mereka.

 

"Tidak masalah. Lebih baik meminta maaf daripada meminta izin." kata Hank dengan percaya diri dan tersenyum simpul. "Maafkan atas tindakan boneka plastik ini karena tak sopan. Namaku Hank Anderson."

 

"Jenengku Connor. Aku android neng CyberLife..." Connor ikut nimbrung menggunakan bahasa yang tak seorangpun pahami.

 

"DIAM!" Hank kembali menampar Connor kesal.

 

"Aku Nicholas, kau sudah kenal Robomi." Nicholas memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hati-hati melangkah."

 

"Kenapa aku harus hati-ha—AAAAAAAAASTAGHFIRULLAHALADZIIIM!" Hank tersentak kaget melihat antara gedung Ristek yang dituju Nicholas dan pulau tempatnya terdampar terdapat celah dimana hanya terdapat langit tanpa ujung. "Apa yang terjadi jika aku terjatuh?"

 

"Tidak ada yang pernah kembali menceritakan apa yang ada di dasar langit tanpa ujung ini." tutur Nicholas sambil berjalan dengan santainya bersama Robomi dengan girang.

 

Hank menenggak ludah dan berkeringat, lalu berkata, "Aku akan butuh dua botol vodka setelah ini."

 

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung Labristek Dr. Rashomon dimana berbagai teknologi canggih berupa robot raksasa, baju zirah, hingga penelitian geologis terpampang disana. Mereka berempat duduk di sebuah kursi putih bundar yang terletak di sudut ruangan aula utama.

 

"Jadi, apa gedung ini...terbang juga?" Hank melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya di wajahnya. "Maksudku, segerombolan monster, langit tanpa dasar, dan...monster itu; dan android yang lain. Dunia macam apa ini?"

 

"Maafkan aku, tapi kita bicara nanti saja. Aku harus melepas baju zirah ini. Robomi, bagaimana jika kau yang urus mereka dahulu?" Nicholas bediri meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan berjalan menaiki tangga memuju lantai atas untuk melepas baju zirahnya.

 

"Baik, Nicholas." Robomi mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya, lalu menatap Hank. untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi, apa yang kau maksud de—"

 

Namun saat Robomi bahkan belum memulai pembicaraan, puluhan piring dan panci melayang dari sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai atas gedung itu.

 

"

  
BERAPA KALI KUBILANG KALAU ANAK KITA BUTUH SUSU?! KAMU MALAH NGELUYUR LAWAN PENJAHAT LAGI!"

suara seorang wanita yang marah terdengar dari lantai atas. Tak lama kemudian, Nicholas dengan pakaian serba putih ala rocker yang biasa dia gunakan berjalan menuruni tangga sembari menghindari piring terbang.

"Marie, Sayang. Kamu tahu aku keluar sana juga biar kita semua tetap hidup!" Nicholas berusaha membela dirinya.

"TAPI ANAKMU GA BISA DIKASI MAKAN ONDERDIL, NICHOLAS!"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM SEBENTAR? AKU KEDATANGAN TAMU!" Nicholas menghela napas dan pasrah sembari menuruni tangga dan kembali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

"Keluarga baru, ya?" Hank tertawa kecil sementara Connor masih meraih bagian belakang lehernya dan mencabut sebuah bagian onderdil yang tampak hangus terbakar.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi, Hank. Iya, kami baru saja membangun keluarga." Nicholas menggaruk kepalanya karena malu harus bertengkar dengan istrinya di hadapan teman-teman barunya. "Jadi, aku rasa Connor juga seorang prajurit besi seperti Robomi? Dia tak bersenjata, tapi gerakannya luar biasa cepat bahkan sangat mirip manusia asli. Kau juga menemukannya terkubur di tanah?"

"Lebih tepatnya terjebak untuk bekerja dengan android sialan ini." Kata Hank kesal sambi menunjuk Connor yang mengusap kepala Robomi dan tersenyum polos dengan kepala Robomi yang berasap setiap kali Connor menyentuhnya. Masa-masa bersama Connor tampak seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

"Android? Itu cara menyebut prajurit besi di tempat kalian?" mata Nicholas berbinar takjub melihat Connor dan Robomi yang tampak akrab bersama. "Apa aku boleh menyentuhnya? Karena aku sudah diselamatkan, aku perbaiki Connor sesuai janjiku. Atau mungkin kami bisa sediakan yang lainnya?"

"Perbaiki dia dengan cepat dan bawakan aku dua botol bir." Hank bersikap acuh tak acuh dan memberi isyarat pada Nicholas untuk segera mengambil Connor dan Robomi menjauhinya.

"Akan aku siapkan, Nicholas." Robomi berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Nicholas, aku hanya mau kau mengakali bagianku yang hangus ini." Connor menunjukkan bagian onderdil yang tadi dicabutnya. "Aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk mengakses memoriku. Dan...apa kau punya gunting atau tang lancip? apapun yang bisa menjepit benda kecil?"

"Oh, aku selalu membawanya untuk memperbaiki Robomi setelah pertarungan. Ambillah." Nicholas merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah tang lancip dan menyerahkannya pada Connor.

"Terima kasih." Connor mengambil tang lancip itu, menempatkannya pada tulang pelipis kanan kepalanya, lalu mencabut paksa lampu LED yang takkan dia gunakan lagi, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah di bawah kursinya. Kini Connor tampak lebih sulit untuk dibedakan dengan manusia pada umumnya.

"Kenapa lampunya kau buang?" Nicholas mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu matanya berbinar ketika sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Karena Abomination juga pasti mengincarmu, mereka akan sulit membedakanmu dengan manusia yang lain! Dr. Rashomon akan menyukaimu!"

"Ini minuman Anda." Robomi kembali membawakan dua botol bir sesuai dengan pesanan Hank.

"Bagaimana jika kalian habiskan waktu bertiga? Aku mau minum dulu." Hank menatap mereka sinis dan mulai meminum birnya.

"Robomi, Connor, kalian akan ikut ke bengkelku! AKU MENEMUKAN TEKNOLOGI YANG LEBIH CANGGIH DARI ROBOMI!" Nicholas sangat antusias dengan teman barunya dan ingin mencoba lebih banyak hal setelah menemukan Connor. Ia memerintahkan dua android tersebut untuk ikut ke bengkelnya yang ada di lantai bawah.


End file.
